Friend or Foe?
by VacuumRidinDude
Summary: Vlad's been gone for a couple of weeks. Danny wonders what he's up to and what's with the mysterious new girl in school? And most importantly, can she be trusted?
1. Prologue

**Ok. This is my first ever fan fiction so it may not be all that good. Sorry. But I'll try my best! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

_**Prologue**_

_An evil laughter filled the once quiet room. The previously sound asleep teen woke with a start. She scanned the room nervously as did her fat, gray cat._

_Suddenly a puff of pink smoke came out of nowhere. Once it had subsided, a vampire-like ghost floated there menacingly._

_The girl's eyes widened. Whether from fear, surprise or both? No one knows._

_The ghost shot the cat a disgusted look before throwing a slightly glowing blue mist over the girl, who with in seconds passed out. He then took a hold of her and phased them both through the ceiling leaving her nice warm bed and loving cat far behind._

**Vlad is such a fruit loop! Seriously! Coming in the middle of the night and kidnapping some innocent teenage girl! But is she really all the innocent? Oops. Don't wanna give too much away. Sorry about the short prologue, but I promise to try hard to make the chapters longer!! Read on to find out more!! **


	2. Who ?

Ok. First chapter. It may be a little on the short side, but hey what can I do? It's just the opening!

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DP to you!?**

Who…?

Danny sat in Mr. Lancer's class. The out of shape teacher was giving a lecture on Shakespeare. But Danny's mind was somewhere else as usual…

Vlad hadn't shown for a couple of weeks, and Danny was starting to wonder what he was planning, not that he didn't mind not seeing him, but it was just not Vlad-like to disappear for that long.

"Mr. Fenton!" Lancer called as Danny started to doze off. "Maybe if you paid more attention in class than daydreaming you would spend less time in detention and more time-" Mr. Lancer's lecture to the student was cut off when a mechanical ghost flew threw the ceiling while Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ah, finally. I have you right where I want you, whelp!" Skulker shouted at Danny while at the same time blocking all possible exits.

Of course everyone started screaming and you heard a "Lord of the Flies!" cry come from Lancer's direction.

Just as Skulker was about to shoot Danny with the missiles that had come up from his heavy metal shoulder pads, there was a flash of blue-white light that engulfed Skulker as he screamed his drawn out 'no' as he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

Danny was about to thank Sam and Tucker when he saw it was neither of them capping the thermos.

It was a girl with a black, long sleeve shirt on with an electric green T over it with tattered black jeans. Her shoes and nails matched her shirt along with the one lone streak in her bangs. The rest of her hair was raven black. She had a stud belt with a matching bracelet on her left arm. Her eyes were hidden behind her hair, so no one knew what color they were.

Sam smiled at her taste in clothing as she tossed Danny the thermos. He was surprised at who she threw it to, but no one was paying attention to that.

She sat back down, ignoring all of the gaping stares she was collecting as Mr. Lancer signaled the start of class again.

Everyone reluctantly took their seats, but not before stealing one last glance at the mysterious girl sitting quietly in the back…


	3. Jenny

**Chapter 2! Hooray! It's a little longer than the last chapter. You find out a little more about this mysterious girl…**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Butch Hartman to you??**

**But I DO own the mysterious girl in this story!!**

_Jenny_

At lunch, Danny and friends took a seat at their normal table.

The new girl went to sit under a tree away from everyone else. She opened a journal-type book and started writing.

"She sure is a mystery, that girl," Sam said. Danny agreed while Tucker just stared, love struck. Sam rolled her eyes and Danny let out a small chuckle.

"It's a good thing everyone was distracted as to who she threw the thermos to." Danny had been thinking about that for the remainder of his class before lunch.

"Yeah, but why would she throw it to you?" Tucker questioned as he started to stuff his face with meat all the while Sam watching in disgust. "Maybe because of my parents?" Danny put the idea out.

As Sam and Tucker thought about that possibility, Danny got up and walked in the direction of the teen engulfed in writing under the tree, his friends now watching intently.

As he got closer, he noticed the girl tense up the slightest bit, but still enough for him to notice it.

She quickly threw the journal in her opened black bag, stood up, and made to run off when Danny lightly grabbed her wrist. "Wait," he said. When she didn't move he added "Please?"

She finally relaxed a tiny bit and sat back down cautiously warily watching the raven black-haired teen to her left with hidden eyes. She kept her face hidden as well behind her side bangs that were parted to the left.

They sat for a couple minutes in an awkward silence. "Can I at least have a name?" Danny pleaded, finally breaking the silence. The girl looked at him for the first time.

Here eyes were an enticing green. They looked sad and is that just me or was that a slightly pleading look? Danny blinked and the look was gone, but a trace of sadness remained. "Jenny." The girl replied with a barley audible, yet soothing voice. She then quickly hid behind her bangs again.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny. I'm Danny." He held out his hand, but Jenny just merely nodded a gesture of greeting before standing suddenly. And running out with fear clear in her eyes. At her rushed exit, she dropped her journal that she had been so intent on writing in earlier and it fell next to a startled and confused Danny.

He went to pick the journal up when his ghost sense went off and an all too familiar voice started talking.

"Ah, ah, ah. Wouldn't want to be going through someone else's private things now would we Daniel?"

**Hmm….I wonder who that could be…?**


	4. Vlad's Return

**Chapter 3!! WOO!! (XD) I'm on a roll!! Still a little short, but I can't do much about that at the moment, so read on. You may find this chapter a bit shocking…-evil smile**-

**My linebreaks aren't working right, so bear with me please!**

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**have**_** to say it!?**

_Vlad's Return_

Danny froze then turned around to see a taunting Vlad (in ghost form, obviously) behind him.

Danny snarled and shouted his famous battle cry into the air "Goin' Ghost!" as the two familiar bright rings washed over his body, transforming him into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom. Everyone had evacuated already so, thankfully, no one saw but Vlad, Sam and Tucker.

"Don't waste your energy, Daniel. You are not my target today." Vlad said before grabbing the journal from Danny's unsuspecting hands. "Although I may need this…" He vanished in a puff of pink smoke before Danny could even think of a counter attack.

Danny growled before reluctantly changing back to human form. "What the heck does he want with Jenny's journal!?" he exclaimed.

"So her name's Jenny," Tucker said with a flirtatious smile on his lips, thinking of Jenny.

Danny smacked his hand on his forehead while Sam slapped Tuck upside the head, skewing his beret. "Hey! Watch the beret!!" He whined to Sam while fixing it back on his black-haired head.

"Seriously guys. We need to find out what Vlad's up to. Meet me at my house at quarter of three." He went to walk off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam shot the question towards Danny, who stopped but kept his back facing them. "To find Jenny. I have a feeling that she's connected to this somehow." He replied before walking into the hallway where Jenny ran off to about five minutes ago.

**_linebreak_**

He had searched the entire school and grounds around it. No sign of Jenny. _She must have gone home, _Danny thought.

He looked at his watch, which read 2:55. "Woah, better go meet Sam and Tuck," he said to himself before scanning the halls to find them empty. He quickly changed into his ghostly self and flew intangibly through the ceiling and into the skies, flying at top speed towards a brick building with a big metal attachment to the top with a neon sign that read "**Fenton Works**"

**_linebreak_**

She sat in the corner, waiting for the yelling to begin. And sure enough…

"You have to be more careful! What if Daniel read this? Then what!?" She opened her mouth to argue back when he just cut her off again. "Need I remind you that you are in to position to argue?"

Jenny looked down and rubbed her stud bracelet lightly with her right hand.

"Good. Now that I've gotten that point through, go upstairs and do your homework like a good little girl and I will cal you down for your next instructions after I sort this mess out." Vlad shoed her up the stairs of the great mansion while he turned his back and stared at the journal that lay on the ground in from of the fire place, deep in thought.

**_linebreak_**

**See? I told you. The chapters are getting longer! Slowly but surely. Read on if you wanna know the evil plot unwinding in front of you…**


	5. Vlad The Froot Loop

**Chapter 4! Not much to say in this author's note so…read!!**

**Disclaimer: You already know what goes here.**

_Vlad the Froot Loop._

Danny was flying through the skies with Sam and Tucker on their scooters below. Danny had told them that Jenny was no where to be found around the school, so they all decided they should go out and look for her in the open to make sure nothing happened to her. And that's where they were now.

"Goth.One to Clueless.One: any sign of her from the aerial view?"

"Clueless.One to Goth.One: Nope, and why am I Clueless.One _again_?" He asked thinking back on the Axion Labs incident with Cujo and Valerie.

Just as Sam was going to reply her sarcastic answer, there was an explosion in the building directly to their right.

"And I, Nicolai Technus, will take control of these so-called laptops and use their wireless connection to take control of this city from the comfort of my own home!"

Just as Technus had finished his usual long-winded introduction, Danny shot a green ecto blast at him that hit him dead on in between the eyes, knocking him into a nearby wall behind him.

"You've really got to work on your introductions, Master of Long Winded Introductions." Danny started and then added to under his breath, "Wow, and so have I." In the mean time, he shot another ecto blast at Technus, who this time dodged, but was hit by the quickly following freeze ray attack.

He froze in midair, and just as he was about to crash to the ground, he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos for the who-knows-how-manieth time.

But once again, it was neither of Danny's trusty friends wielding the thermos.

It was Jenny once again. Only this time she looked up at Danny and went back to the thermos as if she was going to activate it again, but found she couldn't bring herself to it. So she just pocketed the thermos and ran full out through the opened door behind her.

"Wait!" Danny called and followed as close behind her as he could, but once he was outside, she was nowhere in sight.

Danny sighed, along with his friends, and reluctantly landed on the ground near them, changing back into Fenton.

The three friends walked down the street towards their homes. With darkness tugging at the edge of the skies, they unwillingly accepted that they had failed in their mission…

"You stupid girl!!" Vlad was beyond furious. "You did not do as I asked! I told you to capture Danny Phantom, not this technical nuisance!"

"Hey! I have feelings to you know!" Technus shouted, a little hurt, if that was even possible for him.

"Oh, shut up!" Vlad spat as he threw the thermos forcefully across the room causing it to smack pretty hard against the opposite wall. You heard a small 'ouch' before returning to the previous argument.

"Now, tell me what happened, girl, or you know the consequences!" Vlad threatened menacingly.

"I-I, m-my aimed was thrown o-off," Jenny stuttered, knowing that it wasn't a good enough answer for him.

"Is there more you would like to share? Maybe that you indeed like Danny Phantom, whom you told me you hated, and that you didn't catch him on purpose?"

"N-no" Jenny said, failing to hide the fear that trembled in her voice.

"Wrong answer." Vlad replied darkly as he pressed a lone red button in the center of a small remote control-looking type thing dangling from a chain around his neck.

Jenny's eyes started to water as pain shot through her body, coming from where the stud bracelet was attached to her left arm. She couldn't hold it any longer. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Too bad all of these walls are soundproof." Vlad chuckled as he started to walk out the door. "If you don't mind, which of course you don't, I have important mayor business to attend to." He walked out the door, leaving a motionless teen on the ground in front of the fireplace.

Danny woke with a start. The nightmare he had was slowly slipping away. The more he tried to grasp it, the more it faded…

**See? Told you Vlad was more of a Froot Loop then usual in this story!! I mean, yeah, he hurts Danny all the time, but that's **_**Danny**_**, his archenemy! But hurting this poor girl!? Come on Vlad! You're such a creep!**


	6. The Right Thing To Do?

**Sorry. Haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Now read! P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it okay!? Jeez!**

_The Right Thing To Do?_

Danny barley had time to walk two steps, never mind find and talk to Jenny. There were so many ghost attacks lately! I mean jeez! When were these morons going to give in to the fact that Danny Phantom will always win? The answer to that: never.

"Beware!" a blue ghost with overalls shouted from behind Danny in hopes to scare him. But as everyone knows, it failed.

"Haven't you been around enough lately?" Danny asked aggravated. "Yes! I mean no! Uh…" the not-so-bright ghost scratched his head in confusion before a final "BEWARE!" cry as he phased out of the school.

Danny sighed, as did his exhausted friends. Oh yeah. Did I mention that the ghost attacks had been going on 24/7? (Meaning in the middle of the night for you not-so-bright people)

They all groggily walked to their next class, happy to get _some _form of rest.

**_LineBreak_**

Jenny was throwing items recklessly into the black duffle bag; most of which including hairpieces, shoes, pants, and other random clothing items. The other items that were not clothes were her personal possessions, which she didn't have much of in the first place. The most important of these personal items was the black journal with green swirls that Danny, to her dismay, almost read.

She then ran into the kitchen, throwing open the fridge doors, cabinets, and drawers in search for needed food. Once she found a sufficient amount to carry her to her destination, she threw them into the cluttered duffle.

Vlad was off on 'mayor business' so thankfully, she was alone in the house except for a fat white kitty cat who was very happy of her owner's absence.

As Jenny finished, she patted Maddie on the head and took one last fateful look at the badly decorated mansion before closing the door with a slam behind her.

**_Linebreak_**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had only just walked in the door when they heard Jack booming from in the lab to come downstairs. So the teens trudged towards the ghost hunters' invention room.

"What's that?" Danny asked warily as he cautiously looked at the new invention in his father's hands. It looked like the Plasmious Maximous, only Fenton style.

"This? This is the Fenton Ghost Messer," Jack stated proudly with his all too famous goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What does it do?" Tucker asked, trying hard to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Luckily, the hunters were absorbed in the excitement of their new invention to notice. "Well," Maddie began. "It locks on to a certain ghost's ecto signature and fires an electric shock at that particular ghost. The shock is modified to fit the DNA of the ghost and therefore is able to mess up and maybe even totally shut down the ghost's powers." She finished.

_So basically it's a Plasmious Maximous only my parents' own style, _Danny thought and he backed away slightly as both ghost hunters talked about getting the ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

"Let's go to search for him now Maddie! I can't wait to try out our newest invention!! To the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack exclaimed. But before he could bound up the stairs, and even before Maddie could sigh and follow, there was the lightest knock on the front door…

**_Linebreak_**

She took a deep breath before lugging her bag up the steps to a large brick building. She reached out a shaky to knock on the door.

**_Linebreak_**

Maddie opened the door, but once Danny saw who it was, he plowed his way to the front.

"Jenny!?" He managed to exclaim in shock.

The seemingly exhausted teen nodded and suddenly collapsed, falling to the ground in from of them, unconscious.

**_Linebreak_**

**Poor Jenny! But why did she go to the Fenton's…? I can't say any more. You'll have to stay tuned to find out! The next chapter might be here sooner than you think... :)**


	7. SemiTruthfulness

**All right. Chapter 6 is up! Since I took so long to update, here's the next chappie in the same day!! Suprise, suprise!! Finally the long chapters are on ther way!! Haha!! I got the linbreak to work! I win! XD Read and enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: If I have to say this one more time, I think I'm gonna cry from depression**

_Semi-Truthfulness_

The whole family (yes, Jazz was there, but she didn't have anything important to say, so I forgot to mention her) plus Sam and Tucker exchanged startled and worried looks.

"You know her?" both Jazz and Maddie asked the group of friends at the same time.

"Yeah, she's from school," Sam answered as Danny went to Jenny's head, Sam to her feet and they gently, but quickly picked her up, and Tucker grabbed her big duffle bag.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us. We'll tell you when she's awake. I'm sure she just passed out from lack of sleep, like every teen. Danny rushed the sentence at the rest of his family, who looked a little confused, and had no choice but to accept what he just said as the group ran up the stairs and slammed the door to Danny's room.

* * *

She slowly regained consciousness. Her hearing came back first, then her sight. She saw three blurred figures standing around a computer, well one was sitting (Tucker) but you get the point.

"That's really weird."

"What, Tuck?" Danny questioned his friend at the comment he had just made.

"Well, according to the town and state, there is no record of the Jenny that we know." Tucker explained trying to figure out why.

"How do you know her middle and last name, birthday, and other personal info that you shouldn't know to search her in the state?" Sam asked her techno geek friend.

"Easy. Just hack the Casper High School main computer." Tucker replied, looking accomplished.

All of a sudden the memories came flooding back to her as she realized who's room she was in, who's bed she was on…

She had let out a small gasp that didn't go unnoticed to the three neat the computer.

"Look she's up!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No, Really?" Jenny heard Sam's sarcastic remark and smiled to herself.

Then Tucker all of a sudden started spouting off questions aimed at her. "Why are you here? Why'd you pass out? Where are you from? Why do you have that huge duffle bag? Are you – OW!!" Sam slapped Tucker in the back of the head. Jenny and Danny laughed at the priceless look on his face.

"Take it easy Tuck! She just got up. Don't want to bombard her with questions!" Danny told his best friend.

"I-it's okay." Jenny spoke up for the first time.

"_So that's what she sounds like!_" Tucker whispered to himself, although everyone, unfortunately for him, heard it.

Sam went to slap him in the back of the head again, but he actually dodged.

"Ha! Ha!" he said in triumph, but Sam elbowed him in the stomach "Oomph!" as he fell back onto the rolling computer chair and crashed into the wall behind him.

Everyone burst out laughing, Jenny included at the surprised African-American boy getting up from the ground and fixing his glasses back on his nose. "Ha, ha. Too funny." Jenny wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "But seriously guys, if you want me to, I can answer some questions the best I can." (Key words: _the best I can_) Jenny offered to everyone in the room, who merely looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"But this time Danny asks the questions _Tucker_." Sam glared at Tucker. "What? A guy can't try to get some answers around here?" he countered.

Sam went to injure the poor (yeah right) boy again when Danny stopped her. "Seriously guys." Was all he said, but it quieted the two down.

Jenny was now sitting up on the bed with Danny sitting next to her, Sam on the floor, and Tucker on the computer chair that was now rolled over next to the bed.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the questions about to come.

"First of all, why are you here, in my house?" Danny asked.

"Long story," Jenny replied, not wanting to elaborate. But when she looked up she could see that the answer wasn't good enough for them. She sighed. "I ran away," she stated simply.

"Why?" Tucker asked, but when Sam gave him the death glare, he shut his mouth, knowing not to ask any more questions.

"Because I hate it there," she said with a trace of anger in her voice.

"Do your parents know that you hate it?" Sam asked the question this time.

"What? Oh, no! It's not my house that I hate it at!" All of them gave her confused looks. "Well, my family is kind of…out of town. And I've been forced to stay with…a friend of theirs. But I hate it at his place. Well, I hate him more than the place, actually. The other three heard the pain in anger in her voice, so they decided to drop that subject.

"Why did you pass out back there?" Danny.

"Lack of sleep."

"Okay last question for now," Danny said. Tucker gave a little pout, but instantly stopped when Sam gave him a warning glance.

"All right, shoot." Jenny prepared herself for the, thankfully, last question.

"Why'd you come here?" Danny looked her straight in the eye.

She sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I needed help." The bracelet Gave her a little shock. She looked at it apprehensively.

"With what?" Sam.

"I-I need some…food. I haven't eaten in a while." She lied. She had eaten only a half hour ago. And had enough food left in the bag to last her a month.

But her lie seemed to pass for the three. "Oh. Well if that's the case, then me and Tuck'll go downstairs and grab some for you." Sam said as she grabbed a "but"-ing Tucker and dragged him out the door.

Once they were out of earshot, Danny turned to her.

"Why'd you lie?"

Jenny froze in mental shock.

"Lie?" She asked as she frantically searched her brain to come up with an excuse.

"Yes. Look, I know that you lied on the answer to the last question, so don't bother trying to find an excuse." Danny told her bluntly.

She sighed _again_ and put her head down in defeat. "All right, you caught me. The truth is-" She was interrupted by a very painful shock that she knew cam from that dang bracelet. She wasn't quick enough to hide the physical pain that showed clear in her eyes.

"What is it?" Danny asked, worry embedded in his tone.

"Nothing," Jenny responded absently as she thought, _oh, no! Please don't tell me he found me!!_

She quickly stood up and said a rushed 'have to go' to a startled Danny before rushing out the door, accidentally dropping the black journal with electric green swirls engraved into the cover on her way.

"Wait!!" Danny cried after her with the journal in his hands for the second time, but Jenny was long gone.

* * *

"So she has decided to run away has she, Maddie?" The cat just meowed in response to the froot loop. "I believe she tried to seek refuge at Daniel's, but it appears that she has come to her senses and left that place. Good thinking on her part. Wouldn't want anything to happen to poor Daniel…"

He laughed evilly as the scene slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

She ran down the street not knowing where to go. The two things that she did know were one, Vlad could find her at any given moment, and two, if she was at Danny's and Vlad found out, she would be putting Danny in danger, and she just couldn't do that to him.

She ran around the corner that led to one of the many alleys in Amity, not paying attention to where she was going, and sure enough…

**SMACK**

"Sorry," both her and the poor victim muttered. Jenny stood up and brushed herself off. She then offered a hand to the other still lying on the ground.

The hand that took the invitation was small and soft.

Jenny gasped and stepped back a little in shock, letting the person fall to the ground again. She couldn't believe who she managed to run into…

* * *

**All right people! Guessing time! Can you guess who this person that Jenny ran into is?? Oh, come on! Leave the guessing in the reveiws maybe...? :)**


	8. The Stranger

**You know something that I found really weird?? My body temperature is below average!! 1.4 degrees bellow average to be exact. But I'm sure you're not interested in that. But What you are interested in: **

**I haven't had time to this before, so sorry to the poeplez who reveiwed in the early chapters. Special thanks to: Hawky Phantom, TPcrazy, Charmed-and-More, and ****SH Aerrow's Girl. Thanks for my first reveiws! I feel accomplished! Oh! And Congrats to Charmed-and-More and SH Aerrow's Girl for guessing correctly!!**

**Disclaimer: not saying it!!**

_The Stranger_

A surprised Dani Phantom fell back to the ground. "Thanks for helping me up," she said sarcastically. She then gave Jenny a warm smile and held out her hand for her to shake. "Danielle Phantom, but you can just call me Dani with an _I_."

Jenny subconsciously took a half a step back, looking slightly alarmed.

"What?" Dani had an innocent confused look on her face before she came to a conclusion. "Oh, right. I'm a ghost and you're not. But I won't hurt you, I swear!" She said with her right hand over her heart and the left in the air with an I'm-seriously-telling-the-truth expression on her face.

Jenny took a shaky step forwards and, with all the strength she could muster, reached out her hand to Dani's smaller one to take the previous shake invite.

"Wow, you're pretty brave," Dani commented in admiration.

But Jenny's shakiness hadn't been from fear; it had been from realization, and then joy that she was trying with all her might to hold in as much as possible right this second. _Maybe, just maybe she can get this horrid thing off me…_Jenny thought, full of newly polished hope, looking at the torture device encased on her left wrist.

"Thanks," Jenny was happy about the compliment she got from _the _Dani Phantom, Dann**y**Phantom's—oops. Too much info. "Um…" Jenny began, not knowing how to ask when they just met two minutes ago.

"Yeah?" Dnni looked at her. She knew there was something important that Jenny wanted to ask her. A favor, maybe?

"Can you…find some way to…get…this thing…off me…please??" In between her stutterings, the bracelet was shocking her nonstop.

"Stand back." Dani said, determination clear in her voice and features. Her hand started glowing a bright electric green color; similar to the green Jenny was sporting.

Jenny's eyes widened the moment Dani made that command. "Don't worry. I've been working on my aim!" Dani replied to the look on the other girl's face, with a light smile on her lips.

This gave Jenny a little more confidence and she stepped back a couple steps, just as instructed. She put her left arm straight out to the side and closed her eyes, putting all of her trust into the twelve-year-old ghost girl in front of her…

"We told your parents that Jenny went back home to rest in her own house." Sam told Danny with Tucker to her right. They were all back in Danny's NASA postered, blue walled room.

At this time, Danny had hidden the journal where he _thought_ his friends couldn't find it. "Yeah. We luckily distracted then when Jenny went flying out the door, so they didn't see. So where did she really go?" Tuck questioned.

"She…" Danny thought for the right words. "Went to go back to her guardian's house. I know she said she hated it there, but she said her parents are gonna be back soon." Danny lied, knowing that he couldn't tell them the truth for the moment. It was just a feeling he had.

"Oh, alright." Tucker was a little disappointed and didn't notice the lie, to Danny's relief.

But Sam, on the other hand, did and sighed inwardly. She wasn't going to say anything because she knew Danny all too well. "Well, we gotta get home anyways. Don't wanna worry our parents…again." Sam said as her and Tucker waved a farewell to Danny and walked out the door.

That left Danny lying on his bed thinking about the newest situation with Jenny as he started to fall asleep…

There was a scream loud enough to wake the dead (oh how ironic). He looked around frantically, knowing someone was in trouble. There was a second scream, but this one not from the same person. He frantically located them.

Jenny and Danielle were chained to a wall with a lurking dark figure in front of them laughing evilly.

"Leave them alone!" Danny screamed and shot an ecto blast at the figure who suddenly turned to face him…

Danny bolted awake from his dream, no nightmare. Who was that guy? His thoughts were disturbed by his ghost sense.

* * *

She heard the ecto blast come, but, to her relief, it hit the stud bracelet dead center, dislodging it from her wrist. "Thank you!!" Jenny exclaimed in joy as the bracelet fell to the ground, letting out its last few visible electrical currents. She ran over to Dani and hugged her half to death (no pun indented).

"Bones. Getting. Crushed. Can't. Breath." Dani gasped. To her benefit Jenny didn't notice the slip and/or didn't care for she was too wrapped up in the free feeling she now had that the bracelet was off. "Sorry." Jenny backed a little bit.

"I think I can trust you." Jenny said, knowing that she could as she explained that Vlad kidnapped her, the bracelet was a device that he could control her with, and all the other froot loopish stuff that Vlad had done or threatened to do to her which brought her to where she was now. "Wow." Dani plopped down on the ground, letting her mind process the information.

"I just came from Danny Fenton's house. If I stayed there any longer, the froot loop would've showed up." Which was completely true.

"Whoa. Hold on a sec. Danny?" Dani asked. Excitement lit up in her eyes. "Yeah do you know him?" Jenny asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you could say we have a 'relative' friendship. He's really nice." She replied with a big smile on her face that closely resembled Danny's. "Actually, I'm not usually around Amity and I was here to see Danny."

"Maybe, since the bracelet's off, it'll be safer to go back there now…"

"Need transportation?" Dani questioned, standing and offering a hand to Jenny.

"Really??" She couldn't hide her excitement. "Welcome to Phantom Airlines." Dani picked Jenny up, and together they soared through the skies to their destination.

The feeling was so great, so exhilarating! But it was over all too soon as they approached the big, brick building named Fenton Works.

* * *

Danny gasped as Jenny appeared out of nowhere, duffle bag and all. "Jenny! H-how did you get here?" Danny asked nervously. In reply, Jenny just smiled and pointed up to a now visible Dani.

"Dani!" Danny exclaimed as she tackled him in a hug while Jenny smiled, holding back a chuckle, watching. "Why are you here?" Danny was finally able to ask the ghost girl a question. She just stared at Jenny. That was her queue. She had to tell Danny now or never if he was going to help her.

She took a deep breath and explained as calmly as she could what she did to Dani about ten minutes ago. "So could I stay here for a couple of days 'til I can figure out what to do?" She looked at Danny pleadingly. "Along with Dani?" she added, knowing that Danielle would get jealous if Danny said yes.

"Alright." Danny sighed in defeat, but he really wasn't all that unhappy about this idea. "But we have to find a way to keep it a secret from my parents."

"No problem! Ghost powers!" Dani said to Danny (whoa, confusing enough?). "Okay…I guess that'll work. But you guys better get to bed. The guest room is next door." He pointed his index finger to his right.

Dani turned Jenny and herself intangible, and flew them threw the wall pointed out into the guest room. "Night Danny!" Jenny managed to get out before they were both entirely in the guest room.

"Yeah, night." Danny settled in his own bed. He couldn't get that nightmare out of his head…

* * *

Vlad picked up the bracelet, fuming. "So she got help did she? Well two can play at that game…" He laughed evilly yet again as he disappeared into the darkening sky…

* * *

**Well there you go! Chapter 7! Stay tuned for the next chappie! **


	9. The Decision

**OMG! I'm so stupid!! I skipped a chapter cause I got confused!! Oh, man I'm so sorry!!!!!**

Chapter 8 The Decision

There was that screaming again. No! Dani and Jenny were once again restrained to a wall with the dark figure looming near them. He wanted to cry out, but he knew if he did, somehow the situation would get worse. So he just waited in a nervous silence, not sure of what to do.

They both screamed again, but this time he saw why: the cuffs around their wrists and ankles were transmitting an electrical current through the two girls.

The figure who had his back turned was screaming something, but from where he was standing, it was inaudible. He inched closer, as close as he dared, trying not to be detected, to hear what this man was screaming. Why was the voice of him so familiar…?

As soon as he started to recognize the voice, the scene faded rapidly.

Danny shot upright. He investigated his surroundings to find that he was in his room, wrapped up in his blankets.

He though back on the dream, no nightmare, he just woke up from. The more he tried to remember who that figure was, the more the familiar aura about him faded.

After a good ten minutes of trying to figure out who the guy was, Danny finally gave up. He glanced at the clock. 3:14 AM. Back to sleep. He pushed the dream to the back of his mind for the moment, intent on getting more sleep before he had to get up for school.

The alarm went off all too soon. Danny groggily pressed the off button on his clock and slowly sat up and stretched. He then got in the shower and readied for his normal boring school day.

Meanwhile Dani and Jenny got up as well. Dani had found somewhere else to sleep for most of the night so she could conserve energy and rest in human form. But of course, she made sure she was back in the guest room, in ghost mode, before Jenny woke up.

The both of them got along pretty well considering the age difference. It was like a normal sleep over, except for the fact that one of them was a ghost and the other a runaway. They both got a pretty good night's sleep. Considering that Jenny had to live with Vlad before, and Dani had to sleep in the streets sometimes, since she didn't have a real home.

They both silently agreed to go into Danny's room. Dani made the two of them intangible and invisible, just to be safe, and went right through the wall.

Danny was searching for some socks. An icy blue mist shot out from his mouth. He jumped around; eyes scanning the room, determined look on his face, and in a battle stance. When he saw Dani and Jenny appear in front of him, he relaxed, but looked a bit nervous. He just had slippd up a bit in front of Jenny, but she didn't seem to have noticed, and was now looking around the room.

"So, what am I suppose to do about school?" Jenny asked through the silence. She had stopped looking around the room and was looking at Danny now. "Do you really think it's safe for me to go back?"

Danny thought for a moment. "I don't think that it's the safest thing to do, but if you stay here with Dani, there's a good chance that Vlad could get to you guys." This whole thing was about protecting the two of them, but he hadn't seen his archenemy since he had taken Jenny's journal from him, which he had hidden in this room now. He had totally forgotten about the journal! Shouldn't he give that back…?

"Uh, Danny?" His thoughts were interrupted my Dani waving a gloved hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Spaced out there for a moment."

"We kinda figured,"Dani said. As soon as he was brought back form his thoughts, the journal was forgotten again.

"So anyways," Danny said getting back on track "I think it'll be safer if you come to school."

"Why?" Jenny was the one asking.

"Because," Danny paused. He didn't want to say the real reason (that he could protect them both) because Jenny was there. "Because…uh…more adults…and teachers and stuff…" His sentence trailed away and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Although Jenny seemed to let this slip up go unnoticed, Dani understood why he wanted them to go to school. "Hey! I'm a ghost! I can protect us!" she stated a bit angrily, because Danny had basically stated that Dani couldn't take care of herself.

"Yeah, I know you can, but remember last time…" Dani inwardly shuddered, remembering being attached to a wall with ghost proof cuffs turning into goop, and Vlad just standing there, waiting for it to be complete so he could make a better clone…

"I know! But I've gotten stronger since then! You know that! I can take care of myself and Jenny just fine!" Dani argued. Danny still looked unconvinced, but reluctantly agreed, because he knew if he didn't, she wouldn't let the subject go. "Fine. You two can stay, I guess."

Jenny was about to voice her opinion on the subject, but when Danny agreed, she didn't need to. She wanted to say with Dani and not go to school, because Vlad would probably expect her to go back under Danny's protection.

"But keep these with you. Jus in case you get into trouble." Jenny's thoughts were interrupted when Danny through a couple pairs of headphone-type things at the two of them. "Fenton Phones. They block out spectral noise so we can communicate. With Dani!" He added the last part of the sentence hastily. Jenny gave him a strange look, but then just put her pair of Fenton Phones in.

Dani reluctantly put on hers, still muttering things like "I can take care of myself…"

"Crud! Danny exclaimed. "I'm gonna be late for school!" Before he ran out the door, his face became serious again. "Be careful." He ran down the stairs and out the front door, rushing to school.

They were only two words, but they were enough for the two girls to understand that he was worried about their safety. There goes that superhero complex again….

**And there's chapter 8. I'm so sorry for the confusion!!!!**


	10. Consequences

**Don't kill me! o.o I know I haven't been on in a REALLY long time and I'm sorry! I blame Vlad!! I'm gonna try and get back to working on this story. It's hard to get on the computer for me right now because of my sister. But I will really try to upload as fast as I can! Once again I'm so sorry!!**

Chapter 8 Consequences

Danny was able to get to class on time, considering that he had to shove an annoying Technus into the Fenton Thermos for the third time this week. Man, that guy was getting almost as annoying as the Box Ghost!

Danny flew down invisibly behind the school. He made sure that no one was watching before he changed back to Danny Fenton, and slipped through the back door heading for his first period class with Mr. Lancer.

He hoped that Dani and Jenny were doing all right….

* * *

"Nice one!" Dani whispered in Jenny's ear as all the bowling pins were knocked over. Somehow Dani had convinced Jenny to go bowling. She looked like she was alone, but Dani was floating invisibly beside her, for ghosts weren't exactly welcome.

Jenny whispered a thanks in the direction of the voice as Dani's ghost sense went off. "Uh, oh…"

Before she could warn Jenny of possible danger, two employees had somehow located the invisible girl. They covered her mouth quickly. She became visible, clearly shocked. She wanted to scream to Jenny, but the employees had now gagged her. Now, they were making they're way towards the door with Dani struggling all the way.

Jenny turned around to see two employees hurrying towards the door. Just doing their job, right? Wait, what were they struggling with…?

She caught a glimpse of the now-visible Dani before noticing two more 'employees' sneaking up from behind her. They went to grab for her. She dodged. Their eyes were now glowing red and their skin turned an ugly green color. A white aura was now glowing around their bodies. Ghosts!

They were fast, but Jenny was faster. She kicked the two electrical bracelets they were about to put on her from their hands. They landed on the ground several feet away. They looked a bit confused, but snapped out of it quickly. But not quick enough, for Jenny had run forward and punched them both full in the face before they could defend themselves and turn intangible.

They hadn't even had time to recover when she pulled a Fenton Thermos out of nowhere and sucked the two surprised ghosts in. She smiled. That felt great! Scary, but somewhat fun…

"Um, Jenny! A little help over here!" Dani had managed to get the gag out of her mouth, but was still struggling with the two ghosts. Jenny now could see that they had slipped neutralizers on both of her small wrists. And now that she had a closer look, the ghosts were stronger than the ones she had just defeated.

_Here goes nothing! _Jenny thought as she ran forward, right in between the two ghosts where Dani was. She shot both fists to the sides of her and into their faces. They fell backwards and hit the floor.

Jenny went to activate the thermos again, but the ghost to her left had recovered quickly and knocked it out of her hand and sent it flying down one of the alleys.

And now she was scared. She had no form of protection. She got a hold of herself quickly. If she wasn't optimistic she wouldn't have a chance of winning!

As she cleared her head, she instinctively kicked the ghosts' legs out from underneath them. They weren't expecting this attack and fell to the ground hard.

"Jenny! Think fast!" Dani had gone to fetch the Fenton Thermos while the ghosts were distracted with fighting Jenny.

She threw the thermos. It was pretty well aimed, and therefore an easy catch. But it was intercepted. One of the ghosts had recovered yet again and knocked the thermos a couple feet away. One advanced on Jenny, the other on Dani.

This was the end wasn't it? They were going to be captured and who knows what else. She backed up and tripped on something, causing her to fall to the floor.

The thermos! That's what she tripped over. She quickly activated it and sucked the ghost in front ot her inside quickly. "Dani! Get back!" Jenny commanded, not wanting to suck her ghostly friend inside. Dani quickly dodged to the side about five feet while the last ghost was sucked into the thermos.

"We make a pretty good team!" Dani said with a smile. But Jenny's mind was racing.

"We've got to get out of here!" Jenny told the ghost girl urgently.

"But I can't use my powers!" Dani stated, holding out both wrists showing the bracelets that glowed light blue. "Didn't they have a key or something to get these off?" She pointed at the thermos.

"Even if they do, we can't risk letting them out!" Jenny was on the edge of having a nervous breakdown. She was sure who sent these ghosts, and sure that there was more to come. "We have to get out of here now! Find someplace safe!"

"I know, I know! I'm just saying that an escape would be easier with my powers."

"We'll have to deal without them!" Jenny said, grabbing Dani's wrist and sprinting towards the nearest exit.

By now everyone had evacuated the building and they had a clear shot at the door.

Jenny swung it open to be blinded by flashes.

"Who are you?"

"What happened in there?"

"Are you the attackers?"

"Are you Danny Phantom's sister?"

_We don't have time for this! _Jenny though to herself as the reporters and dozens of people were shouting out more questions. Dani had been thinking the same thing, for she was already pushing her way through the crowd. Jenny followed suit. Finally they found an open area and ran for it.

"We can't chance going to Fenton Works!" Jenny told Dani, knowing that there would be more ghosts waiting there. "We have to go straight to Casper High!"

**And there's chapter 9! I still need to work on getting these chapters longer...Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And sorry again for the super long wait for this chapter!! I hope I can get the nexty chapter up as soon as possible!! **


End file.
